Contrasting Colors
by VerdeICe
Summary: Kaiba and Joey dislike each other. To be accurate, they hate one another.
1. Frowny Face

Mozart's Requiem sang softly along with the turning of pages and faint breathing. A camera in the corner of the study peering intently at a child watching him, binding him. The boy would look away from the books occasionally to take notes. This went on for hours. Eventually the door at the end of the room burst open. A tall, sharply dressed man walked in. His leather shoes echoing on the hard wood floors as he briskly approached the mahogany desk the boy was seated in. He stopped in front of it, a cold and uncaring look on his face. The boy closed the book and carefully placed it to the left. He looked up and mirrored the older man's expression. "Father." The boy started.

* * *

Beer stained the carpets, its smell turned the air. A small television flashing in the darkness hummed wight noise through the dirty apartment. In one of the rooms a child sat alone on his bed staring at the ceiling. His eyes were sad. Every once in a while he would close them and his body would shake, he warped his arms around himself tightly trying to hold back a sob that begged to be freed. This went on for hours. Eventually the front door of the apartment burst open and hit the wall. A fat, filthy dressed man stumbled in. His shoulders knocked down a lamp as he carelessly walked to a torn couch in the living room. The disgusting man landed on it with a grunt, he belched and took one last swig of a bottle of booze he held loosely in his hand before he passed out, dropping it on the floor. The boy got up and opened his bedroom door. He walked into the living room and stared at the man sleeping on the couch. A tear escaped one of the boys eyes. "Daddy?" he whispered softly.

* * *

A window shattered on one of the highest floors of a tall skyscraper. The older man falling to his death to his death looked into the cold blue eyes of his murder. The young man smirked darkly as he watched the man hit the pavement. "Goodbye, Father." he chuckled.

* * *

A teenager ran out the door of a filthy apartment. A bottle fallowed him and crashed by his feet. A drunken man violently yelled at him from the door way of the building; slurring a string of curses. The teen stopped at the end of the stairs and looked up at the drunken man. The man glared at the warm golden eyes of the teen before slamming the door shut. The teen walked away slowly. He studied the cracks in the side walk and sighed. Glancing back with a sad smile on his face he said, "Bye Dad."

* * *

Seto Kaiba did not have any tolerance for stupid. He did attempt to ignore it, though sometimes he would take it upon himself to completely crush it. He found this quite pleasing actually. Making the confident eyes of those foolish enough to oppose him lose there luster, it his one of his favorite pass times. But, there is always this one idiot. This one completely ignorant fool that simply would not break. So unbelievably durable. Hate. So much hate. Seto tried again and again to ignore the one fool. He forgot his name. He belittled him. Put him in his place. But still, on occasion, that idiot mutt managed to get Seto to lose his self control. To be forced to endure the head pain that is Joey Wheeler.

* * *

Joey Wheeler could not stand assholes. He did attempt to ignore them, though sometimes he made it his responsibility to take them down a notch. He found this to be liberating actually. Beating them down, making them realize that the world does not belong to them, it was something he did on a daily basis. But, there is always this one ASS. The one completely stuck up son of a bitch that would never let up. Such an unbelievable prick. Hate. Such ungodly hate. He tried again and again to ignore the ASSSSS. He told him off. He stood up to him. He tried to put him in his place. But still, on occasion, that rich bastard somehow managed to make Joey lose his cool. To be forced to endure the douche bagery that is Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"I see, so it must be that you take pleasure in being totally useless?" Seto sneered. "No. Ass. Some people are not made of perfect." Joey grunted back, his fist clenched tightly. "Obviously." Seto answered looking Wheeler up and down in mock disappointment . Joey had received yet another "F" on his quiz and god forbid that the high and mighty Money Bags missed a chance to goad. "So, how many failures does that make this semester? I counted ten." Seto smirked. Joey sighed rolling his gold eyes, turning away to look out the window "Shit, just shut up and mind your own business you prick." . He heard Seto give a low condescending chuckle behind him. Why? Why was I cursed with having to take a the pill known as Seto Kaiba every day? Joey contemplated remorsefully. Soon the lunch bell rang and class came to an end. Thankfully this was the only class he and Seto shared.

Joey walked down the schools halls to the bathroom. He needed to piss. He pulled his pants down at the urinal and moaned. He had been holding that in all day, no teachers would let Joey go to the bathroom during class anymore since "Incident no. 3". He flushed when he was done with his business and went to wash his hands. Looking in the mirror he attempted to fix his fuzzy blond hair with water. So unmanageable. He walked out of the bathroom to get lunch after running his fingers through the blond locks a few more times.

The cafeteria was full of the chatter of students. The facility smelled like pasta. It was spaghetti Tuesday again. Joey grabbed a tray and held it to the lunch lady. She dumped a helping of the pasta on to it. It looked half decent actually. Grabbing a milk, Joey turned away and looked for where his friends were siting. They were on the other side of the cafeteria. He smiled and walked toward them, not paying any mind to his surroundings. Bash! Joey ran into something like a wall, his food spewing forward on to it. The hole cafeteria was suddenly completely quiet. Joey moaned at the loss of his lunch. Looking up he meet a set of unreadable cold blue eyes. Shit. It was Seto Fucking Kaiba. Joey looked him up and down seeing the accusing red stain on the others uniform. Shit. The blond felt Seto grab him by the hem of his shirt, lifting him a foot off the ground. Joey studied the others face. Ya, Seto was pissed. Really fucking pissed. "Uhhh... Its not that bad, the color really complements your eyes." Joey murmured, attempting to fix the situation. Seto's left eye twitched a little. Shit. He is going to kill me today. I am going to die today. Fuck. Shit. Joey slowly lifted the milk box in his hand and brought it to Seto's face then squeezed. It burst. Seto grunted painfully and rubbed his eyes with his hands, dropping the blond in the process. Joey scrambled up and quickly rushed out of the cafeteria.

Deceitfully calm Seto slowly wiped the last of the milk from his face. He ran his fingers through his brown locks once and opened his icy blue eyes. He glared at the swinging cafeteria doors. Only two seconds later did he take off in a rage after the unfortunate blond. Duke had watched the scene from the beginning and soon burst out laughing, destroying the unusual quiet of the cafeteria. The rest of Yugi's gang gawked at him. "What?" he asked.

Run-run-run-run-run. Were the only words going though Joeys mind at the moment. "WHEELER!" Joey turned his head to at the very pissed off yell located at the other end of the hallway. Joey's eyes widened and he ran faster. Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit replaced the words going through his head. Joey made a sharp U-turn and fled into an empty classroom.

Joey locked the door behind him, Fanatically he looked for a way to escape. He opened the classroom window. He was on the third floor. Ok, thats not an option. Boom! Joey turned to see Seto had Kicked the door down. There was an evil smile gracing the young CEO's face. The blond backed up into a desk. "Ya know. Milk is good for the skin right?" Joey said laughing nervously. Kaiba's eyes only darkened, taking a slow step forward. Oh hell... Joey thought. The young CEO took another slow step. Joey tossed a desk. Bam. Seto punched it in half. Oh hell! Joey's mind repeated. And then a sharp whistle rang loudly through the room. The boys turned to see the P.E. Teacher standing at the entrance in all his glory. "Principals office boys, come on you know the drill." he ordered. Joey let out a relived sigh placing his hand on his quickly beating heart. Seto Grunted and fallowed the man out of the room.

Seto and Joey stood in front of the door marked "PRINCIPAL" Seto walked in first. Joey turned to the P.E teacher and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving the only life I have Sir." the blond said. The teacher smacked the boy on the back of the head and shoved him into the office. "Idiot." the man mumbled.

The office was... stuffy. The boys sat silently in the familiar chairs at the front of the principals desk. The principal looked at the two boys before him and let out a deep, depressing sigh. "It is always a pleasure to see such fine young gentlemen in my office." he commented. "Wow. Thank you, it is nice to see you again too Mr. Principal." Joey answered smiling. Seto rolled his eyes, "Retard." Joey glared at the the blue eyes next to him. "Now then. Lets get down to business boys." the man began, looking over a report. "It seems we were lucky this time, only a desk was destroyed..." Seto smirked, looked at Joey and mouthed "lucky for you". The blond childishly stuck his tongue out. "Now then.." the principal continued, "as for both your punishments.." Seto smiled, lacing his fingers on his lap. "Sir, you do not actually expect me to accept any responsibility. Do You?" The principal stared disdainfully at the blue eyed teen. The man brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed its temple. "God, Mr. Kaiba, do you really have to be like this after every "incident" you and Mr. Wheeler cause in my school? You do realize you have broken quite a few school rules right?" The CEO cackled. "My affluence makes nonsense of the regulations."

Joey glared at the teen next to him, he punched the others arm as hard as he could. Seto grunted and returned the punch much harder. "Aww shit, that hurt you ass hole." the blond wined, rubbing his sore arm. "Try hitting me again, I dare you to, you filthy dog." "You would want that you bastard, might knock that stick out shoved far and deep in your ass!" Seto got up and shoved his chair across the room, Joey did the same. They lunged forward... BAM! They froze and looked at the principal. The man had hit his desk rather hard. "YOU TWO...YOU TWO...YOU..YOU.." the man let out an angry breath, calming down. "Out. Just out. Go. No, no questions just leave for the day. I can not take it, not today. I am done, go." the boys looked at the man then broke apart. Walked out the door and did not look back. "So how many times do you think we ended up here this week because of you Money Bags? I counted ten." The mutt then received yet another painful bash to the arm.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTHORS NOTE:** I own nothing of Yugioh.**

Yes, well then. As you can see I am quite the Yugioh Abridged fan. Also feel free to flame. Why? Because your opinions do not mean a damn thing to me. I do not really know where this story is going, so feel free to give me some ideas. This will be a yaoi eventually, later, somewhere. So yea run and scream "ooohh nooo. Boyz kissing Boyz!" And if you do not like my writing style then feel free to write it better, I would love that. I am a reader not a writer.

Things to know:

~ I am lazy, do not get your hopes up.

~ I do not use the Japanese names because they are long and hard to spell. So fuck off.

~ I want people to write better JoeyxKaiba please, I am sick of people making crap (not that I did better, but that's beside the point). Jou is not a blushing girl of a man. And Seto dose not use the word "Puppy" all the damn time. I am sure of this.

~ Go write some moar Season 0 Yugioh you villainous curs. I swear I have only found 2 fics so far on that.

~ Green haired Seto is sexy.

()()()()()-Thanks for reading, now go play a card game.


	2. Get the cool shoe shine

Birds whistled happily in the trees. Warm and bright sunlight glistened through the Royal Blue curtains covering the windows. It was a pleasant morning. A humble digital clock near the bed changed from 5:59 to 6:00am. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH! And so it flew ever valiantly through a now broken window.

The CEO rolled out of his bed and slipped into a set of Blue Eyes dragon slippers, stretching his body, popping his neck. He walked around the broken glass on the floor to his private bathroom with its gold plated toilet. It was time for his one hour morning shower. He turned the mother of pearl knobs to cold, dropped his silk bed robe to the floor, and walked in. Yes, Seto takes his showers ice cold. Likes the challenge. Afterward he would come out with a fluffy towel tightly around his waist to find the floor cleaned of all glass shards and a crisp and clean school uniform folded neatly on his bed, coffee steaming with an inviting aroma on a desk near by. He dressed and walked through the tall double doors that led out of his room, coffee in hand.

Walking down the long halls of the Kaiba mansion Seto passed many bowing butlers and maids. A soft tapping noise from his Italian leather shoes announcing his every step. Soon the billionaire came to the kitchen finding his younger brother seated at the table, eating Cheerios. "Mokuba." he greeted. "Morning Seto!" the little brat replied smiling, a piece of cereal stuck to his cheek.

* * *

Cars sped loudly outside of the building. Warm and bright sunlight glistened through the blinds covering the windows. It was a pleasant morning. Joey was snoring peacefully in his bed, an arm draped over his eyes. His mouth was open and drooling with a perverted smile. Must be a wet dream. "Ya, right there..." he moaned in his sleep. "mmmmmmmm" Joey rolled over. Then he rolled further. THUMP! He fell hard off his bed onto the bedroom floor. He quickly jumped up and grabbed at his clock. Must of forgot to set the alarm... again. It quietly mocked him. 7:45am laughing in his face.

"Damn it!" he tossed off his wet boxers and urgently searched for his school uniform. He found it crumpled in the corner of his room. Joey brought it to his nose and sniffed, his face cringed. Gross. It smelled like turd. He turned his head quickly from the left to the right, as if to see if any one was watching, shrugging he put on the dirty uniform. He rushed in the bathroom, tousled his blond hair a few times then ran out with a tooth brush hanging in his mouth. Tossing on his backpack, clumsily slipping on a set of false leather shoes and ran out of the apartment. Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Joey was almost there, just this one last short run down the street and he would make it in time. SCRREECCCHHHH! Joey jumped back a few feet, he narrowly missed getting hit by a black limo. Joey looked over the vehicle over in contempt. He knew of only one person that was douchey enough to take a damn limo to school.

Seto was violently tossed forward when the limo came to a sudden halt. The young man gathered his composure and pressed a button that slowly lowered the black widow that cut him off from his driver. "Roland, explain." he asked, voice cold. "Mr. Kaiba, I apologize Sir. A student jumped in front of the vehicle." the man answered. "I see." Kaiba replied and turned back to a book in his hand, "Carry on then.". The black window slowly lifted back up.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Seto looked up from his book slightly disheveled and pressed the button again. He stared at Roland questioningly. "Sir, It appears that the student has decided to strike the front end repeatedly... with his foot..." The CEO slowly lifted a brow. BANG! BASH! "I see..." Seto then flicked another switch, it rolled down the widow to his left. He glanced out to find Joey Wheeler kicking the CEO's chosen chosen form of transportation with all his might. "Ooof course, it could have only been Wheeellerr." Seto growled remorsefully. He then stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

SLAM! Joey dropped his angry kicks and turned to Seto with a sarcastic smile. "Morning Kaiba." he waved. The brunet had an angry frown on his face. Seto stomped forward, stopping only a foot away from Joey. A fist then quickly flew and crashed hard into the blonds right eye. Joey tripped backward and fell on his ass, a hand over his new shiner. "Fuck Kaiba." Joey moaned painfully.

There was the sound of Seto's foot steps walking away fallowed by another loud slam from the limo's door before it drove off, leaving Joey on the ground. Seto returned to reading his book, "Roland, The next time you find that Mutt obstructing our path of forward motion I want you to speed up and take aim." he ordered calmly. "S-Sir?".

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTHORS NOTE:** I own nothing of the Yugioh's.**

Yes, well then. I am aware my chapters are short as shit. Why? Because I have no idea what I am doing. I can not seem to find the damn plot. I think will check down the toilette again. Must be there some where.

Things to know:

~Clarity, you are made of win. I give you the thumbs up.

~I like my men to be men. And I like my men on other men.

~Fuck yea! Page brakes.

~A new episode of Yugioh abridged went up yesterday. Go watch it you bastards.

()()()()()- Thanks for reading, now go play a card game.


	3. Quest for Rational Thought

Stupid Mutt. Irritating. Antagonizing. He is not worth the space he takes up. Not worth the air he breaths. He makes me sick. The weak dog. How is it that he manages to cross my path everyday? Fate must be attempting to kill me with these horrible migraines. I need to hurt him. I have nothing but contempt for the fool. He is the worst of the silly little group he plays with.

My limo soon soon came to a stop, I glanced out. Ahhh yes, thats right. School. The incident with Wheeler has made me a little later than usual. Never the matter, I am Seto Kaiba. They are lucky I even bother to come to this joke of an educational facility.

* * *

I was sitting on the road. A hand placed over the most current injury caused by that rich bastard. Fuck. This was what? The millionth time Kaiba got the best of me. He didn't even say anything, just punched and drove off. Dick. How do I even run into him every day? I swear, fate is trying to murder me in the cruelest way possible. God I hate him. That guy is due for a good ass beating and I don't mean the duel monsters kind. I mean the kind involving my foot and his ass. He just has the worst personality.

….I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh, shit. That's right. School. I rushed off. I wasn't going to get there on time, I knew that. Blame Seto Fucking Kaiba. It not like it matters really, I'm Joey Wheeler. It wouldn't be anything new for me to arrive late to school.

* * *

Lockers clanked. The smell of sweat and dirt filled the room. P.E. Had just ended and the students were sent to the showers. Joey had this class with Tristan and Duke. Though Duke spent most of the class doing shit. The teen seriously just sat around the whole time. Talking to the girls on the other side of the fence. Cool as a cucumber. Pfft. Joey and Tristan were a different story. They got down and dirty. Like real men. It was there favorite class. They would have taken up sports if they had the grades for it. In fact, during seventh grade they did... and got kicked out for unsportsmanlike conduct.

The boys were in front of there lockers stripping off dirty, smelly clothing. Breathing heavily. Well, Tristan and Joey were any way. Duke sat relaxed in the nude on a bench. His legs wide open. "Breezy in here isn't it." he said. Joey tossed him a towel. "Cover that up would ya." Duke smirked, stood up and warped it around himself. He patted Joey and Tristan's shoulder, standing between them. "Well I'm off to the showers then, see you two in there." He said before stalking off. Tristan and Joey slammed there lockers shut before fallowing after him.

It was steamy in the showers. They ran hot. Joey had needed a shower. He smelled like a dead animal. He moaned letting the water beat him, soap suds running down his sides. His body was sore all over. "Man, you got to work for the body I got." He heard Tristan say. Tristan and Duke were have some sort of body competition next to him. He could see Tristan flexing his muscles. He looked like a retard. "Whatever, the ladies prefer sexy men. Bodies like mine drive them crazy." Duke replied giving an elegant poise. He looked... gay? "I'm a sexy man!" Tristan said in a defensive tone. Duke let out a condescending snort. Joey smiled "Guys. You see this six pack?" he said running his hands over it. "And you see how it looks on me? There is just no competition." The boys rolled there eyes and started laughing. "Sure Joey, whatever you say." Duke said, "By the way Joey, when is your sister coming back into town?" "Yea bro, I haven't seen her in a while." Tristan said. Joeys smile dropped down really fast then. "After I bury you both deep in back yard." The blond replied seriously, looking them in the eyes. Tristan sighed shaking his head. Duke shrugged impassively.

It was then that a mischievous smirk fell on to Dukes face. He pulled Tristan to him wrapping an arm around the brown haired teens neck, turning there backs to Joey. He whispered something into Tristan's ear. A funny look ran across Tristan's face then. He looked at Duke and nodded. Agreeing to whatever Duke had planned. They slowly slunk out of the showers, glancing back to Joey excitedly.

Joey sighed, he had enjoyed the shower. It was time to get out though. He twisted the metal knobs turning the water off. Then walked out, wrapping a towel around himself. He went down the locker room, the water splashing out of his hair as he gave his head a quick shake. When Joey got to his personal locker he found it open and swinging. Gold eyes went wide. His cloths had disappeared. Shit. He heard a couple of boys laughing at the other end of the locker room. It was none other than Tristan and Duke. They had the boys cloths balled up in there arms. "Wouldn't mind giving those back would you?" he asked. Duke smirked and looked to Tristan. "Now?" Tristan asked smiling. "Now." Duke said quickly. They then took off in a flash, doors swinging behind them. Joey was frozen in place for a second. Slowly the blonds face twisted into that of all hell breaking loose before he bashed trough the doors after them.

Seto strode down the halls of Domino High School. Each step perfectly measured. He kept his eyes in front of him, face unreadable. His posture mocking the slack of the normal student. He came to a halt and turned to the perhaps... maniacal laughter at the other end of the hall. Talyer and Devilin were rushing away rather quickly, it seemed as if they were trying to escape some sort of pursuit. There were articles of clothing clutched tightly in there arms. The boys ran passed Seto, the wind from the speed blowing his hair a little. The CEO's eyes fallowed them, an irritated look on his face. This school was filled with idiots. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS. GET BACK HERE AND LET ME BEAT YOU!" came a very displeased yell from direction the two were fleeing from. It was then that Seto's whole body went stiff, his eyes flew open wider then he ever could have thought possible. Wheelers body was completely bare. Dangling parts and all. Devilin and Tayler burst through the set of double doors exiting the facility, The blond quickly fallowed. They could be seen running down the streets just out side the school. Seto unfroze, a disgusted shiver lightly shook his body. Gathering his composure, he reached down his pocket and pulled out a phone. His finger quickly danced along the buttons before he brought it up to his ear. "Hello. This is Seto Kaiba, I would like to report public indecency in the form of nudity... Yes... Located out side of Domino High School... Good." The CEO snapped the phone shut. Moments later the police sirens would be heard out side of the school. Seto felt a certain type of satisfaction in the sound. A chuckle escaping his lips.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTHORS NOTE: **Nothing of Yugioh is mine!**

Yes, well then. I hated this chapter. It was boring as hell. I felt like everyone was a bit out of character. Gave me a belly ache.

Q&A section:

**Why another short ass chapter?** Because the chapters just seem to end when ever they damn want. I mean it. I wanted to write a longer chapter. Really.

**Where the fuck is the SetoxJoey Romance?** It will get there when it gets there. They are not going to go at it for no real reason. They are not desperate, horny bastards that cant help but to fuck hard and often.

**What, where, when is this story****? **The fuck if I know. I have been raking my brain all week, honestly. Originally it was going to be a regular Duel Monsters. But since this story is still in its early stages it may change from that to Season 0 or Abridged. I am so confused. Still cant come up with a decent plot. Damn writing is hard shit.

**Will there be other pairings? **No, The whole of Yugioh is not one huge fuck orgy.

**Why hasn't anything important happened yet? **I cant really tell you. I haven't really thought of anything to get the stupid gears moving. Sorry.

**How often do you update?** Whenever I feel like it. I try to keep it within two days though. But who know what the future may hold.

**What the hell is the "Things to know:" section?** Not something you should take to seriously. It may or may not have anything to do with the story. Usually has nothing to do with it though.

Things to know:

~I am brain dead now.

~Fave. Yugioh card is "Drunken Angel"/"Dizzy Angel"

~Fuck the name "Puppy-shipping" I will shoot down anyone who repeats it to my face.

~Wrote this steamy turd pile at 3:00am

()()()()()-Thanks for reading, now go play a card game.


	4. Use a Felt Tip Pen

The cars that sped passed Joey came to a slow stop as the signal light changed from green to red. He crossed the street and headed for a near by game shop. The blond studied the familiar green and yellow building with a goofy smile. He reached a hand forward and pushed the shop door open, peaking his head through the entrance. An elderly man was in there looking through inventory. When the man noticed the blond teen his expression became warm and inviting. "Joey, it's nice to see you again young man. Come on in." he said, voice gruff with age. The teen then pushed the door open all the way and walked in, nearly stumbling over a box on the floor, "Nice to see you again too Gramps, is Lil' Yugi here?" Solomon nodded, pointing to the stairs leading to Yugi's room. "Thanks Gramps, see ya around alright?" Solomon Muto nodded again lightly smiling, turning back to his inventory work.

Joey walked up the stairs, soon reaching the top where Yugi's room was. The door was a little cracked open. Joey peeped inside and found Yugi talking to himself. Well, arguing. The look on Yugi's face was pretty humorous. It was could described as a cross between a baby who just had their candy stolen and a kid forced to eat broccoli. The little guy just couldn't do anger. Snickering, Joey pushed the door open all the way. Yugi stopped his little rant when he noticed Joey, his face falling into that of pleasantly surprised. "Hey Joey, what brings you here?" the short teen asked smiling. "Nothin' much Yug', I didn't have anything to do this weekend so I thought I would hang out with my little buddy." Joey laughed, playfully ruffing Yugi's hair. "So, what had you all pissed off?" he teased. Yugi looked away, an embarrassed flush rising, "Oh, uhhmm.. You saw that?" Joey crossed his arms and nodded. "Well, Yami was trying to get me to where these girly dangly things... being very insistent." The blond snorted, "So, hasn't he always?" "Well, yea Joey... Its just that.. Well.. Just look at these!"

Yugi reached into his backpack and pulled out a series of shiny gold jewelry. " Look at all this! Gaudy earrings, Gaudy bangles, Gaudy necklaces... The list goes on!" Yugi continued, huffing irritably. Joey started to laugh at his mildly irritated friend. "And and and, He wanted to wear it all! All of it! In public Joey! In front of people! People!"

"Just look at this Joey!.. Its so.." Yugi made a face, picking up large and heavy gold chains that he soon eagerly shoved into the blonds face. "Where does he even get all this.." Yugi pouted. Joey went down on one nee and patted Yugi's shoulder, stifling laughter "Forget about it Yug', come with me to the arcade?" Yugi looked away and scolded at the necklace in his hand before tossed the thing on to his bed. He looked at Joey and smiled replying, "Yea, lets go."

They waved goodbye to Yugi's grandpa on their way out of the game shop. Outside was lovely, its was a sunny day. How better to spend such a day but to play video games? Yugi had a bright smile on his face the hole walk to the arcade.

The arcade was full of sound. Music played in the background along with the random bells and pings of the game machines. The boys were having fun playing around with the arcade games, it had been while since they done something other than Duel Monsters. Though most of the games were Duel Monsters themed.

The two boys were huddled close to one another playing a fighter type game. Yugi was standing on the tips of his toes trying to see the screen, hand griped tightly around a joy stick. Joey slowly leaned closer and closer to the screen with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Both of their brows furrowed due to immense concentration, a bead of sweat dripping down there foreheads. BASH! Joey jumped up hitting his head on the system. He couched down wincing, both hands rubbing his head. Yugi laughed a little, "Joey.." he began. Joey looked up with a bright smile, "Yugi! I finally beat you!" he said. Yugi shook his head smiling oddly at his silly friend.

When the boys finally left the arcade the sky had grown several shads darker. The moon was out and shining, stars bright. The two must have lost track of time. "Ill walk you back to the game shop. Ok Yug'?" Yugi looked up at his friend and nodded. And off they went.

When they got to the shop they found the front door locked, the old man must have went to bed. Yugi took out his key and unlocked the door. "Alright then, see ya around Yugi." Joey said, turning away. Yugi grabbed the blonds wrist to stop him, "Why don't you stay over Joey?" he asked. "You sure?" "Yea, Grandpa and I had needed a way to rid of the left overs in the fridge." Yugi smirked.

And so the boys ate, joked, and laughed together. It was nice. Eventually they found them selves in Yugi's room sitting on the floor... playing a card game.

Joey was dueling surprisingly well against the little King of Games. The score was 1100/700 life points. The blond was sure he was going to win tonight with this last turn. "I use LuminousSoldier to attack your life points directly." Joey played. Yugi reviled his face down card. "I activate the trap card Ultimate Offering, with the loss of 500 life points I summon Kurribo in defense mode." The Luminous Soldier destroyed the Kurribo. Joey sighed and ended his turn. Yugi drew one card, then looked over the ones in his hand, he paced two more cards face down then ended his turn. Joey drew his card, the look on his face told that he drew crap. He placed one card face down and attacked with his Luminous Soldier again. Yugi smiled, " I activate the trap card spell binding circle, stopping your Luminous Soldier." Joey grunted, ending his turn. Yugi drew then placed a spell card on the field, "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Drawing two more to his hand Yugi played the card monster reborn, bringing his Valkyrion the Magna Warrior out of the graveyard and onto the field. Shit. Joey was screwed. His Luminous Soldier fell, his life points dropping to 0.

Joey let out a tired breath, falling backward with his hands behind his head. "Looks like you win again." He said closing his eyes. Yugi gave a tired yawn into his hand, " You dueled really well though Joey. You really have improved a lot from the last time we dueled." "Yea, you think so Yug'?" Yugi nodded and crawling over to his friend. They laughed next to each other discussing duel strategies, barley able to keep their eyes open.

* * *

Solomon Muto got out of bed to go to the bathroom, stopping in front of his grandsons room. He opened the door, peering inside. There he found the boys sleeping next each other on the bed room floor. Joey had one arm behind his head and another over his stomach snoring, Yugi right beside him in a similar position. Duel Monster cards scattered all over the place. The old man smiled, heart warmed by the scene. They were still only just kids. He silently walked over them to Yugi's bed taking off its blanket. Then he through it over the boys. The elderly man looked back once more before carefully shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Mokuba got up to get a glass of water, stopping in front his older brothers office. He silently peered through the slightly open door way. There he found Seto siting all alone in the same position he was in early this morning. The room still holding only the sound of quick typing and soft breathing. Mokuba quietly watched, perhaps a bit sad. The boy backed away after a few minutes and sighed. He knew his brother was going to spend another night working all alone, shut away in that dimly lit office.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTHORS NOTE: **I do not own Yugioh.**

Yes, well then. I haven't updated in forever have I? That's because I was playing Video Games. Writing about Seto Kaiba makes makes me crave "Duelist of the Roses". He is just so handsome in his blue eyes armor. It seduces me into picking his rose. I always feel guilty afterward though. As for the duel in this chapter I will tell you now I know that I fudged up a few rules. But you see, in the Anime they fudge up the rules all the damn time. So fuck off you wankers.

Also, this was intended to be a shity cute friendship chapter. Think of it as filler. Decided it was about time to toss Yugi into the mix. Fear I may have made Yugi a bit Out of character though. Sorry about that. I am shit with his personality. I did try.

Things to know:

~Clarity was shot due to a recent act of insolence.

~Found this chapter really fucking hard write.

~I lost my groove bro'

~Do not worry, Your not the only one that wishes there was some JoeyxKaiba in this chapter. Damn filler.

~Holy shit this shit is really fucking fast paced.

()()()()()- Thanks for reading, now go play a card game.


	5. ReDubbed

It was dark out, the sky black. A classy limousine sat in stand by awaiting the street light to flick from red to green. Inside it sat two men, one was its usual driver and the other its egotistical owner. Music from an age much older drifted out of its speakers, softly filling the vehicle. Its engine released a muffled growl as its petal was gently pushed downward by the driver, spurring it to move. The world was soon seen as a blur racing across the window as the vehicle speed rose.

The owner sat in the back looking through several sheets of paper. On them were complicated business proposals and contracts. He seemed none to pleased with anything he read. But then again, he never seemed to pleased with anything. The vehicle eventually came to a slow stop before its engine completely shut off, the music silenced. The young man then looked away from the papers, he reached down for a metallic suit case that sat near him on the floor. Opening it, he slipped the papers carefully inside. The door to the left of him swung open. "We have arrived Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

It was three in the morning when Seto walked through the large double doors of his mansion. This was not a strange occurrence.

Inside Seto met with complete silence and dark, empty hallways. Silently he strode across them, his long blue trench coat flailing with his every step. Soon he found the stairs that led upward to the higher floors of the mansion where his office lied in waiting. He briskly climbed them, continuing forward when he reached the top.

Seto came to a stop at the front of his office doors. He looked them over before he pushed one open and entered. The office was dimly lit by a single desk lamp. The young man stepped over to the desk, placing his metallic suit case on to it. Afterward he turned on the coffee machine. The CEO planned to lock himself away again, working. He turned to the sound of something lightly shifting behind him. What he found was a child sleeping soundly, curled up on his leather couch. His little brother must have waited for him, all alone.

Seto reached down and lifted Mokuba into his his arms. He carried him out of the office to the boy's bedroom. He carefully placed the boy on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Seto's eyes became soft as he watched him sleep soundly. He reached down and stroked the wild mass of black hair on the boy's head. He felt the kid snuggle closer to the touch. Seto smiled softly. He leaned down and whispered, "Goodnight Mokuba."

* * *

Mokuba sat up in his bed, stretching his arms high above his head. He yawned, and through both of his legs off the edge. The room looked somewhat blurry to him as he looked around, eyes lazy from sleep. Lifting the curtains and looking out the window Mokuba found that the sun shinned brightly. It was yet another a beautiful morning.

He left his room still in his pajamas and headed for the kitchen. Time for Cheerios. Pouring a bowl he then proceeded to eat the cereal. Munch. Munch. Munch.

When finished he brought the bowl to his mouth and drank the milk down. A bit of the white substance sliding down his chin. Mokuba wiped it off with his sleeve, sighing contently. His eyes grew wide as he felt a sudden mild irritation in his lower stomach. He rushed off to the nearest bathroom. Time to poo.

Plop. He finished the deed. Standing up, Mokuba flushed the toilet. He went to the sink to wash his hands. He squirted the soap and scrubbed his hands in the water. He liked the feeling of the bubbles between his fingers, they all swirled downward into the drain. The boy left the bathroom when he was finished, the water splashing off his hands as he shook them.

Mokuba headed to his brothers office, opening the door slowly. He found his older brother siting in his desk, reading something on the computer. Must be working.

"Morning Seto." Mokuba said smiling. His brother didn't reply. The kid stepped over to his brother, a confused look on his face. "Seto?" Mokuba waved his hand in front of his brothers eyes. No response. He watched at his brother for a few minutes. Seto was obviously breathing. So he couldn't be dead.

Something clicked in the kids head. He brother was... sleeping, sitting perfectly strait in his desk, Eyes open. Wow. Mokuba shook his head. This wasn't even surprising. He reached forward and poked his brother arm. Nothing. Ok then. He reached forward and shook his brother. Seto's head shifted, His eyes focused. "Mokuba?"

Seto had not even realized he had fallen asleep. Like that mattered. That just meant he was behind on being ahead of work. His hands lying on the key board twitched, quickly fingers coming back to life. Tapity-tap-tap-tap. Mokuba snickered. "Morning big brother." "Good morning Mokuba, I trust you have eaten breakfast?" The boy nodded, "And I trust that you haven't." He replied. Seto cleared his throat, "I have coffee." The boy felt the coffee mug,"Its cold, kinda like its been out for hours." Mokuba replied shaking his head, teasing. Seto rolled his eyes, "There is some new video games down stairs for you to beta... enjoy" The kid smiled and ran out of the office. Video games were his thing.

~_Later that day after several hours of bad ass video game play..._

Mokuba waked back to his brothers office finding him still working diligently at the computer. Tapity-tap-tap-tap. Tapity-tap-tap-tap. Sip of coffee. Tapity-tap-tap-tap. After a few more boring and maybe sad minutes of watching this Mokuba began to feel like being maybe a little... naughty.

_~Some time later.. in the office... _

Seto was pissed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTHORS NOTE: Yugioh is not mine.

Yes, well then. I am a lazy fuck aren't I? I am guessing you all figured out that I ended this chapter pre-maturely. Why? Because I couldn't think of what to do next. This is the Seto Kaiba filler. Joey had one so Kaiba needed one to be even and... Balancing. (Rolls eyes). Anyway... Fuck. What happens next. Aww damn. I don't know. Seriously I am like the worst author ever. I am surprised people actually read this shit. Lol. Oh well, seen worse. The next chapter is going to be what ever the hell Mokuba did to get his brother to stop working and play with him. Any Idea's people? Please, I don't like to think.

Things to know:

~Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos, I give you the VerdeICe stamp of approval... Its permanent, sorry.

~I have no Idea if I depicted Mokuba right. I love that lil' guy, but I am only good with assholes and dumb-shits.

~Ha, no Joey appearance.

~ Baroque was a terrible game. Do not play that fuzzy fuck butt.

()()()()()-Thanks for reading now go play a card game.


	6. Shakalakala

And so the antagonist fell to the might of the protagonist. The day saved. After many a trial and tribulation Joey and Seto let out a relived sigh. Smiling, Joey playfully punched Seto's arm. "Didn't see that coming did ya Money Bags" Seto shook his head. Laughing a little. " No, this is definitely not something I would claim to have expected Mutt." Looking into the others eyes the boys found something foreign. Respect perhaps? Both seemed to have something important to say, just at the tip of their tongues. But, before a word was uttered, the boys looked away. They walked there separate ways, not daring to look back. Regardless, nether could deny the change they felt inside.

FIN

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

AUTHORS NOTE: **Yugioh is not mine. **

Yes, well then. I am afraid this is the end of the road. I finished this to the best of my ability. I will miss this uhhmm... thing. It was fun I suppose. Goodbye.

Things to know:

~Would you look at all that plot. (Win right there. Pure win.)

~Wow.

~Yes.

()()()()()- Thanks for reading now go play a card game.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Just fucking with you. Trolololololo~

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The weekend came to an end. The small release it provided dead. Students sat in their morning class half asleep, barley alive. Teacher snapping at the smallest things, Joey Wheeler being the favorite.

Smack. A ruler hit Joey's desk hard. He jumped up quickly. Bam. He punched the Teacher with all his might. Perhaps from shock. Every student was wide awake then. They watched as the man grew impossibly stiff. Their eyes fallowed the mans body as it fell backward to the ground, head pushing a near by desk.

Joey's rubbed the back of his head and yawned. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around the class. His head wandered downward to the body on the ground. Face became that of 'Oh Shit'. After a few minutes he voiced his thoughts out loud, "Oh shit."

* * *

The weekend came to an end. The small release it provided dead. Students sat in their morning class half asleep, barley alive. Teacher snapping at the smallest things, ignoring Seto Kaiba.

Sweek. Tap. Sweek. Tap. Tap. Sweeek... Tap. Seto's eyebrow twitched irritably at the sound. The teacher slowly wrote the problem on the board. Sweek. Tap. Swwwweeeek... Tap. She had to have been taking pleasure in this, Seto thought. He attempted to ignore it. Sweeeeeeeeek... Tap. It stopped. Finally. "Oh dear." The teacher looked over the problem on the board and then into the book in her hand. " I messed up." She then erased the hole thing and began her slow process again. Tap. Sweek. Tap. Tap. Tap. Seto let out a deep breath. Tap. Swweeeeeekkkkkkk. Bam! Seto bashed the book in his hands hard onto his desk. Must have reached the limit of his patience. Every student was awake then. They watched as Seto slowly rose from his desk. Their eyes fallowed the teen as he made his way to the front of the class.

Seto glared at the teacher, his voice ice "Problem Number 6 correct?" She frowned, starting her reply. "Thought so." He interrupted. Quickly he wrote the problem on the board.

"tan[arccos(x/3)]=?

Let arccos(x/3) = θ,thencos(θ)=x/3

This implies that tan (θ) = 9−x2√x = tan[arccos(x/3"

"Understand."

The class stared at him. It was silent. Berrp. Beeerrp. Beeerrp. Seto lifted a phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Speak." he commanded. After a few minutes he let out an irritated grunt, snapping the phone shut. Quickly he stalked out of the class, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"It was an accident sir." Joey pleaded to the principal. The older man squeezed his eyes shut and ran fingers through his graying hair. "Look here young man. You assaulted..." The Principal paused, picking the phone up. "Yes? What? Ok. I understand. Just ignore him, It was most likely work related. He did what? … That dosnt sound to bad." The old man replayed, sad laugh released and leaned back into his char. " Please Miss, I understand that Mr. Kaiba tends to be a little... ostentatious at times, but at least he got involved in class at all. Ok. Ok. Look, I am dealing with another student at the moment. Bye. Who? Mr. Wheeler." Laughter could be heard on the other end of the phone. The principal sighed, hanging up. He looked at the young man sitting across from him.

"Your not going to expel me are ya?"

The old man leaned back into his char "Two weeks suspension, apology letter, cleaning duties."

They sat silently for a few more moments.

"Get out of my office."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTHORS NOTE: **Yugioh was never in my ownership.**

Yes, well then. I said fuck it and wrote whatever came to mind. That's what I usually do anyway. My chapters just seem to get shorter and more meaningless as time goes by don't they? Oh well. At least I am having fun.

Things to know:

~Married Gill on Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility.

~No, That really wasn't the ending to the story.

~Still plot less. Might have to go with the Idea Clarity gave me.

~Technicality, this was a long chapter. Five pages. Lol. So what if the word count was... hehehe.

()()()()()-Thanks for reading, now go play a card game.


	7. Water light

Dear Mr. Kail,

I would like to sencerly apalagize for smaking you in the face with my fist. I mean it. You are my favoret engrish teacher. I respect your lessons and I listen to them in full attention. I hope you could forgive me. Also, the burse on your eye is barly noticeable. You are only kinda old and can get the ladies if you want.

Yours truly, Joey Wheeler.

* * *

Richard Kail was expecting this letter. He also expected it to be shit, but the level of bullshit that this letter is was something beyond his predictions.

The teacher crumpled up the letter and tossed it in the trash. Then, grabbing his grade book, he opened it to the W section. He dragged his finger down the paged until it landed on Wheeler. J.

The proud D- then transformed into an F.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTORS NOTE: **YUGIOH IS NOT THE MINE!**

Yes, well then. What can I say? I have an Idea but it's not completely thought out yet. SOOOOOo, I decided to hand in this crap as a short prologue.

Things to know:

~The next chapter is a Seto Kaiba one.

~Yea, The spelling errors are on purpose.

~I got a new dog.

~My computer was broken. I just bought a new one a few weeks ago.

()()()()()- Thanks for reading, now go play a card game.


End file.
